


Over

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode 5, Free! Eternal Summer, Gen, Prompt Fic, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nagisa’s thoughts as he runs away from home.[Prompt 6 – Over]





	Over

How is he running away from home?

But he doesn’t have a choice. He has to do this for his own sanity and for the wellbeing of the entire team.

But he might get hurt. Maybe he should turn back—

No, if he goes back home, it’ll all be over. Mom and Dad will be so mad at him for running away and then he’d have even less of a chance of them letting him keep swimming. If he goes back home, he’ll have to admit defeat and then he’ll never get to swim again.

He has to run away.


End file.
